ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nickelodeon brought back with the 1999 "white background" bumpers in 2015
What if Nickelodeon brought back with the 1999 "white background" bumpers in 2015 is SuperCartoonBrony2000's theory. In 2015, Nickelodeon announced that they are bringing back the 1999 "white background" bumpers with the Nicktoon characters, but with new characters. Bumpers SpongeBob Blows a Bubble (SpongeBob SquarePants) A remake of the "SpongeBob Blows a Bubble" bumper, but with the current Nick logo in a place of the 1985 Nick logo inside the orange bubble. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. Rockstar SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) TBD. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. SpongeBob's Spray Paint (SpongeBob SquarePants) SpongeBob spray paints the Nick logo on the wall, then he leaves. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. Patrick Eating (SpongeBob SquarePants) TBD. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. Squidward's Trouble Day (SpongeBob SquarePants) TBD. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. Mr. Krabs Chases Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mr. Krabs is seen counting his money, but Plankton steals his formula, to Mr. Krabs' anger, and runs away while crashes with Mr. Krabs' money that turns to a Nickelodeon splat in the screen with Mr. Krabs chasing Plankton in circles. Used when SpongeBob SquarePants starts airing. Orange Heart (The Fairly OddParents) A remake of the "Orange Heart" bumper with the current Nick logo in a place of the 1985 Nick logo inside the orange heart. Used when The Fairly OddParents starts airing until mid-2016. SwaySway and Buhdeuce Have a Party (Breadwinners) TBD. Used when Breadwinners starts airing until mid-2016. Zonna and Roni's Pizza Battle (Breadwinners) We see Zonna and Roni throwing pizzas inside their monster truck until they dodge the four pizzas that turns to a Nickelodeon splat in the screen with Roni saying "Yeah, yeah!" and Zonna saying "Mmm, hmm.". Used when Breadwinners starts airing until mid-2016. Luan's Audition (The Loud House) We see Luan pulling her pink bowtie on her white shirt, putting her white heals on and combing her hair. Then as she's finished to wearing clothes while sat on the chair, Luan clears her throat and doing fashionably walk. Suddenly, a fart sound is heard when Luan stops walking, then she grabs a Nickelodeon whoopee cushion and laughs. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Darcy Plays a Banjo (Bunsen is a Beast) We see Darcy sitting on a Nickelodeon splat with her favorite banjo. Now, she plays the Nickelodeon jingle while she's humming and singing. Used when Bunsen is a Beast starts airing until 2017. Hot Wings Fight (Sanjay and Craig) TBD. Used when Sanjay and Craig starts airing until mid-2016. Pickle Avalanche (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) We see Pig comes by and see a one pickle to eat it. He forced to get more pickles which there's a pickle avalanche on the screen and we see Pig founds a Nickelodeon pickle to the viewers. Used when Pig Goat Banana Cricket starts airing until mid-2016. Lola Sings While the White Background Crashed (The Loud House) Lola comes by and then sings. She sing too loud which causes the white background to turn to a orange background with the Nickelodeon logo on the screen and we see Lola as she shrug to the viewers. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Rocking with Luna (The Loud House) We see Luna plays a guitar with the big speakers. She rock too loud which causes the orange paint comes to the woofer and forms to a Nickelodeon splat. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Lynn's Throwing Ball (The Loud House) We see Lynn throwing a orange ball until that turns to a Nickelodeon splat in the white brick wall as Lynn shrugs and giving a big happy smile to the viewers. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Timbers Parkour (Welcome to the Wayne) Olly is using Grapvine, Saraline is using Snatch Adams and Ansi's holding W.E.E.L. of Training. They all join together doing action skills and crash into a wall, leaving an orange imprint of themselves with the Nick logo on it. Used when Welcome to the Wayne starts airing until mid-2017. Harvey, Fee and Foo Carries the Board (Harvey Beaks) TBD. Used when Harvey Beaks starts airing until mid-2016. Ketta Fixing the Logo (Breadwinners) TBD. Used when Breadwinners starts airing until mid-2016. Sisternado vs. the Ball (The Loud House) We see a Nickelodeon ball bounce off with the Sisternado chasing it. The Sisternado spins to the ball, then it stopped and turned it to a Nickelodeon splat along with to be revealing were Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori except for Lynn. So Lynn screams in the off-screen and then she crashed at the right, now she re-enters, covered in orange paint (causing the Nick ball forms to a splat) and looking annoyed, much to everyone's shock. At the end, Lynn says "Nice try, sisters.". Used when The Loud House starts airing. Amanda and Beverly's Big Sneeze (Bunsen is a Beast) TBD. Used when Bunsen is a Beast starts airing until 2017. Bunsen and Mikey Falls in the Hole (Bunsen is a Beast) We see Bunsen sneaking and puts a hole in the ground. Mikey comes in and jumps a hole while he falls and smashed, so Bunsen is laughing to Mikey in the ground. When Mikey takes Bunsen's leg as he falls to the ground, then we see a Nick circle as the camera moves on the floor. Used when Bunsen is a Beast starts airing until 2017. Cricket's Invention (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) TBD. Used when Pig Goat Banana Cricket starts airing until mid-2016. Goat Plays a Guitar (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) TBD. Used when Pig Goat Banana Cricket starts airing until mid-2016. Running Banana (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) TBD. Used when Pig Goat Banana Cricket starts airing until mid-2016. Lisa Plays a Lute (The Loud House) It begins with a close up of the strings of a orange lute with a person's hand, before zooming out to reveal is Lisa Loud holding a Nickelodeon lute and humming the Nickelodeon jingle. At the end, Lisa replies to the viewers, "Why not to try this, kids?" and the camera zooms to a Nickelodeon lute when she's holding. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Lana Chews a Orange Bubblegum (The Loud House) We see Lana taking a orange bubblegum before she's chewing. She's blows large, then a orange bubblegum pops into a Nickelodeon splat and Lana laughs. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Lucy's Secret Poem (The Loud House) TBD. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Lori and Leni Doing Tap Dancing (The Loud House) Lori and Leni are performing a tap dance while singing to the Nickelodeon jingle. After they are finished for a tap dance, they takes a bow until a Nickelodeon curtain appears. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Lily's Paint Cans (The Loud House) TBD. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Ronnie Anne Doing Tap Dancing (The Loud House) Similar to the "Lori and Leni Doing Tap Dancing" bumper, this time Ronnie Anne appear in this bumper with her lavender tap shoes. As a tap dance ended, we see a neon version of a Nickelodeon speech bubble hanging here when Ronnie Anne giving a "ta-da" pose to the viewers. Used when The Loud House starts airing, as well as the show's spin-off The Casagrandes. Lincoln Rides the Logo (The Loud House) We see Lincoln riding his Sick Bike, on a Nickelodeon splat but falls off it and to the ground spinning around and takes his blue helmet to put it on his head. Used when The Loud House starts airing. Gallery luna_loud_fanmade_bumper_by_scobionicle99-d959tne.png|''The Loud House'' bumper (Luna). lynn_loud_fanmade_bumper_by_scobionicle99-d95eclh.png|''The Loud House'' bumper (Lynn). Nick white background bumper (Cosmo and Wanda).png|''The Fairly OddParents'' bumper (Cosmo and Wanda). Nick white background bumper (SpongeBob).png|''SpongeBob SquarePants'' bumper (SpongeBob). Trivia *These bumpers were animated by Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. *Like the 1999 "white background" bumpers, the bumpers also contains more Nicktoon characters. Also, they usually plays the theme song of the show, culminating in the familiar Nick jingle (except for the FOP one), as well as sound effects that correspond to what happens in the bumper. *Despite Bunsen is a Beast is in flash animation, the show's bumpers were now appear in 2D animation (just like a internet crossover short The Fairly Odd Phantom). *The characters from the bumpers were voiced by voice actors/actresses, such as Tom Kenny, Alanna Ubach, Maulik Pancholy, Chris Hardwick, Catherine Taber, Robbie Daymond and others. Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Theories Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bumpers Category:Revival Category:Reboot Category:What If? Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's theories